Kaiju at Gainos High
by zoddtheimmortalone
Summary: A Spin-off of Kaiju in the World of Queen's Blade
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**Before we get started, I'd like to thank my followers for me to continue writing 'Kaiju in The World of Queen's Blade'; you guys are awesome and you should stay awesome. To clarify, this is a story I made for fun and this is based off the Queen's Blade specials where the girls are at school crossover with humanized kaiju added to the mix. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New School, New People**

The sun rose high in the town of Tanaka; telling everyone that the day is new and is time to get up. Morning birds chirped, along with the sounds of cars running past homes. Beams of light enter the room of Junior, son of a scientists and boxer. His mother is known as Dr. Azusa and his father was known as the boxer that his fans call Godzilla. The father now is longer with them; a few years ago when Junior was fifteen, his father was stabbed by an unknown assailant. Both Junior and Azusa miss him very much and they never have forgotten about him. The memories of Godzilla were in forms of pictures and medals. Slowly, things began to get better for the Gojo family and now Junior, son of the great boxer Godzilla, is starting his sophomore year at a new high school that is becoming co-ed for the first time in twenty years.

In a bed lied Junior, as his silver hair shimmered by the sun's light. He opens his green eyes and leans up for a stretch.

"What a beautiful day to go to school," said Junior, as he rubs his temples, "I hope to see the guys again."

Junior pulls the covers off himself, revealing his matching light blue striped pajamas. Getting upon his feet, he walks over to the closest and pulls out his uniform. The uniform is dark green, has buttons and has a stitched emblem of his father's emblem. The emblem itself has a dragon breathing fire. He puts on the pants, then buttons up his shirt before walking out of his room to go see his reflection in the bathroom. He opens the door and flips the light on, showing off the white painted bathroom with the toilet in front of him close by and the shower on his right. He closes the door behind him and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Wow," said Junior, as he looks around himself, "I look good."

"Junior," said Azusa from downstairs, "get yourself dressed and come eat. Don't want you to be late for school."

"I'll be down in a bit, mom," replied Junior, as he opens a cabinet to his left and pulls out toothpaste and his toothbrush.

* * *

Junior walks down the stairs with his hair combed back, sparkling teeth and smelled of lotus flowers from the cologne his mother bought for him two days ago for his first day at school.

On the table, stood a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and a side of orange juice. He sits down before his mother, Azusa, walks in to see her son in his school uniform.

"Good morning, Junior," said Azusa, making Junior turn his head toward her.

"Good morning, mom," replied Junior.

"Excited to go to school today?"

"Boy, am I. I hope my friends will be there."

"You mean Anguirus and Rodan?"

"School isn't the same without those two."

"You three are like brothers. You three always stick to one another when something bad happens too."

"Been friends with them since second grade."

"I know, son. Now eat. Can't go to school without an empty stomach."

"Oh! Right!"

Junior immediately picks up his fork and starts eating, while Azusa walks into the living room to Junior's left, turning on the TV for today's weather.

"Good morning residents of Tanaka town," said the weather man, "today's weather will be in the mid-seventies until seven. By Seven, it will be about in the fifties…"

The weather man continued on, as Junior chugged down his juice before taking his plate and cup to the sink to clean them. He then puts them in the dish water before rushing upstairs to grab his backpack. As he goes back downstairs to see his mother at the door, handing him his bento box for lunchtime.

"Have a great day at school, Junior," said Azusa, as she kisses her son's forehead.

"I will, mom," said Junior, as he takes the bento box.

He opens the door and leaves the house, waving his mother goodbye before walking off down the street towards school.

As Junior walked, a smile came to his lips, as he takes a right down the next block.

"What a gorgeous morning," said Junior, as he looked up ahead, "hope today is worth it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a house not far from Junior's lived three sisters who are about to leave home. One of the sisters, Elina, wore a metal cat-eared headband, her schoolgirl uniform is white with dark blue skirt, black bow, and wore white stockings. The other sister, Claudette, has red hair, schoolgirl uniform with black skirt, red bow, wore leggings and wore a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. The third sister, Leina, has two pigtails sticking out in front of her on her shoulders with rings on the end of them, wore a schoolgirl uniform with light blue skirt, red bow, and wore dark leggings.

"Can't wait for school," said Leina, "just nervous though."

"Nervous about what," said Elina, "that the school is now allowing boys there?"

"Well… sorta."

"Don't you worry. If any of those boys touch you or hurt you, I'll punch them square in the face."

"Thanks sis," said Leina, as she rolls her eyes.

"Come on, girls," said Claudette, as she wraps her backpack around her shoulders, "let's get going."

"Let's do," said Elina, as she grabs Leina's hand and rushes forward down to the other side of the street.

"Elina never changes," thought Claudette, as she hurries after them.

* * *

Junior continues to walk down the street towards the school, but then spots two familiar faces. One of them has two spikes of hair standing up and the other had spiky hair. The one with two spikes wore a light brown uniform and the other wore a dark drown uniform.

"Yo," shouted Junior from afar, "Anguisus! Rodan!"

The two guys up ahead stopped and turned around. The two boys waved, before Junior rushes toward them.

"Junior," said Rodan, as the three form a group hug, "you walking down to the co-ed school?"

"Sweet Tanaka, yes!" replied Junior.

"Same here," said both Anguirus and Rodan.

"Let's walk together," said Anguirus.

The trio continue to walk forward, half a mile to go until they reach the school.

"I wonder if the chicks there are as hot as I hear," said Rodan.

"What makes you think that?" asked Anguirus.

"It's a rumor I hear about the school. I'd like to find myself a girl. I want her to be spunky, funny, and full of cool."

"I'd like to find myself a girl who's quiet, caring, and sweet," said Anguirus.

"What about you, Junior?" asked Rodan.

"Me?"

"Yeah. What kind of girl do you like?"

"I don't know," said Junior, as he scratches the back of his head, "someone cute, I guess."

"Come on, Junior," said Rodan, "you can tell us more than that."

"I don't know! I don't think about girls that much."

"What boy doesn't think about girls at the age of eighteen?" asked Anguirus.

"I think there's something wrong with you," said Rodan, "I'll have to lend you some lewd magazines I buy with my allowance every once in awhile."

"Stop it guys," said Junior, as he flails his arms back and forth, "I like the help, but no. I don't think like that."

"Your loss then," said Rodan with a shrug.

The trio continue their way towards the school, as the sun began to get up high above the sky. Suddenly, the trio spot three girls across from them walking the same direction.

"Hold it, fellas," said Rodan, as he pointed to the girls, "hotties at 12 O'clock."

Junior looked across and saw three girls walking close together. However, one of them caught his attention. She was the middle aged girl with pigtails; she looked cute, pretty, and caught Junior's eye.

"Junior!" shouted Rodan, getting Junior's attention.

"Oh! Yes?" said Junior.

"I said, 'what do you think about them'?"

"I think… they look… okay."

"Okay? Is that your answer? That's not what I saw."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Junior with a blush.

"I saw you staring at the girl with pigtails. Do you have a thing for pigtails, eh?"

"Come on, Junior," said Anguirus, as he gives Junior a nudge, "tell the truth. You liked her."

"Shut up," said Junior, as he gives Anguirus a slight push.

"Okay," said Rodan, as the trio continued the walk to the school.

The girls were now in front of them, making Junior somewhat uncomfortable. One of the girls looked back at them, making the three guys look away. Junior looks back at the girls, as one of them whispers to the girl that caught his eye. Suddenly, a white handkerchief slips out from one of the girls' backpack, making Junior jump up and catch it.

"Excuse me," said Junior, as he walks up to the girls.

"What do you want," asked the girl with the metal cat-eared headband.

"Looks like one of your friends had their handkerchief slipped out," said Junior, as he hands it over.

"It's mine," said the girl with pigtails.

She takes it from his hand and slips it back into her backpack.

"Y-your welcome," said Junior.

"My name is Leina," said the girl with pigtails, "and these are my sisters Elina and Claudette."

"Nice to meet you," said the two sisters.

"I'm Junior and these are my friends Rodan and Anguirus," said Junior, as Anguirus and Rodan bowed.

"Good morning," said Anguirus.

"Nice to meet you," said Rodan, "you girls on your way to school?"

"Sure are," said Elina, "the co-ed one."

"Same destination we're going," said Anguirus.

"What a coincidence," said Claudette, "mind if we tag along with you guys?"

"The more the merrier," said Junior.

"I think we're good," said Elina, "I don't trust these guys."

"Elina," said Leina, "come on! Don't be overprotective."

"I don't like the way that silver hair dumbo is looking at you."

"Whoa there," said Rodan, "what's your problem?! Do you even know who he is?!"

"Who?" asked Elina.

"He's the son of the wrestler Godzilla," explained Rodan, "he's the real deal."

"Whoa," said the three girls, "seriously?!"

"Yep," said Anguirus, "he's his son."

"I apologize," said Elina, "also, sorry about your father."

"That's okay, I guess," said Junior.

"Come on, guys," said Rodan, "we got to get moving."

"Oh! Right!" said Junior, as the group power walked their way to the school.

Suddenly, Leina trips against a rock, making Junior quickly run up to her and grab her under her breasts.

"You okay," asked Junior, as he held her up.

"Thanks," said Leina, "clumsy me, hehehe."

Junior blushes, making Anguirus and Rodan giving him a funny look.

"Hands off, bub," said Elina, "you touch her and I'll kill you, got it?"

"Okay! Jeez!"

The group continued their way to the school and made it to the entrance, where there were many girls and not a lot of boys out and about.

"Well," said Leina, "hope to see you guys around."

"Nice to see you girls," said Junior, as he and the guys waved to the sister's goodbye.

"So Junior," said Rodan, "like her?"

"I think so," said Junior, "she seems nice enough."

Suddenly, students began going into the school, crowding up the place.

"Come on, guys," said Anguirus, "let's get going. Don't wanna be late."

"Right," said Rodan and Junior, as they followed behind.

* * *

Inside the school, the sisters walk their way towards the welcome ceremony. Girls and little of boys crowded the place, as Elina pushes a boy aside from approaching Leina.

"Go away, bub," said Elina with a growl.

"Quite a lot of people around here," said Claudette, "what do you think, Leina?"

There was no reply, Leina looked off ahead as though she was staring into space. She was then brought back to reality, as Claudette clonks her on the head softly.

"Earth to Leina," said Claudette, "did you hear me?"

"Oh, uh… sorry," said Leina.

"What's up?"

"Is it because of that Junior fellow and his delinquent friends?" asked Elina.

"Is Leina in love?" said Claudette with a giggle.

"What?! No! Shut up!"

"Leina's in love, Leina's in love, Leina's in love," repeated the sisters.

"Shut up," said Leina with a blush on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Is This Love?

**Chapter 2**

 **Is This Love?**

It's 1:45 PM, as Junior sits in the middle row of the classroom, third seat, along with Leina who sits behind him. As the teacher settles in, she waves her hair back and forth, making most of the boys ogle her figure with pure bliss in their eyes. Too bad Junior's friends Anguirus and Rodan aren't in there, with the exception of Leina. The teacher herself is quite young than any of the teachers he knew back in middle school. Back in middle school, he dealt with some problems with teachers that could nearly rage at the students who keep messing around or if they fail on their exams.

The teacher has light hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. Her dress is dark green with buttons that go all the way down to the bottom. Her shoes are black with what appears to be a rose in the middle of the front. As more students come in, Leina taps on Junior's left shoulder, making him look back at her.

"Hey Junior," she said with a smile. "Nice to at least know that we have math together."

"I can say the same," replied Junior. "Perhaps we can learn together, you know? I'm not a big math whiz."

"You're not alone. Same here."

The two of them chuckle before turning their heads forward to see their teacher standing in front of the class with her hands on her waist.

"Good afternoon, everyone," said the teacher in a calming, yet serious tone. "My name is Miss Alleyne and I'll be your math teacher for the whole year. You will have three pieces of homework a week and I will be rather strict on grades, meaning I will chat with you after class about your low grade."

Miss Alleyne walks up to her desk and grabs a small stack of papers, before handing them out piece by piece.

"In this slip, you shall have it returned by the end of this week with your parent's signature, but if you are of eighteen, you may sign it."

As Junior grabs ahold of his, he looks around it, seeing requirements and on how Miss Alleyne will be scoring.

"Okay class," said Miss Alleyne, as she walks back up to the front of the class. "I'd like everyone to stand up and introduce themselves. We all need to know each other. Don't be shy now."

* * *

For most of the class time, students introduced themselves. Once the last person finished their introduction, the bell rings, meaning for last period of the day.

"Okay everyone," said Alleyne with a smile. "Have a good day and may we have a nice day tomorrow."

Everyone grabs their things, as Junior waits for Leina to pack her things.

"Today is going rather quick, huh?" asked Junior, as Leina puts away her pencil and zips up her backpack.

"Yeah," said Leina, as she throws her backpack on. "Got quite some papers for my father to sign."

"Luckily, I'm eighteen, so lucky me."

The two exit the class and walk down the hall to their left. Students pass by the two, as they continue chatting.

"What other classes do you have, by the way?" asked Leina.

"I got science with Miss Yuit, PE with Miss Annotte, religion with Miss Sigui, and history with Mr. Hooper."

"Looks like we both got the same science class," chuckled Leina. "I have coking with Miss Cattleya, engineering with Miss Yuit, and PE with Miss Annotte, also something we have both have."

"If you need help with anything, come find me."

"Sure. You seem like a nice guy to ask for help."

"Aw, schucks," said Junior, blushing with an awkward smile. "You're too kind."

The too chuckle before, splitting apart. The two wave hands, hoping to see each other again. Junior walks down the halls, until he found the class he was looking for: history class. As he looks around the classroom, he spots a familiar face, sitting near the windows of the classroom. Junior's eyes lit up, along with a smile on his face.

The boy sitting near the window has long blonde hair that touches his shoulders, red irises, scruffy face, and a blue gem in the middle of his forehead. Junior walks up to the boy and slams his hands against the desk, making the boy get his attention. The boy's surprised look, became a smile, as he stands up.

"Junior!" said the boy, as the two give out a chuckle.

"So good to see another familiar face, am I right Caesar?"

"There are more of us," said Caesar. "Varan, Rodan, Anguirus, and even Mothra."

"Mothra too?!"

"She's not here for the first day sadly. She got a stomach ache two days ago and is isn't feeling well."

"Pray for Tanaka that she will get better."

"Also, _he's_ here too."

Junior's smile goes away, as it becomes serious.

"He is? And his goons?"

"Them too," said Caesar with a nod.

"Damn him," said Junior, as he clenches his fists. "If he causes any problems, we know what to do."

"Fight him?"

"You got it."

"Also, he's hanging around the principal's daughter that goes by the name Aldra. So, if we screw up, we may get kicked out of this school."

"Damn it. He just happens to be friends with the principal's daughter makes things more complicated."

"We need to be careful."

"Okay everyone," said Mr. Hooper. "Take your seats and let's get started with role."

"See you around, Caesar," said Junior, as he looks for an empty seat.

"Same to you, Junior," said Caesar before pulling out a pencil.

* * *

School ends, as students leave the school, as they all chat about their day and what classes they have. Junior walks out and stands near the school entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends and possibly his once called brother named Space or as Junior likes to call him time to time Spacegodzilla. After the death of his father, his mother found a man with a son about the same age as Junior, but later on, Junior and his mother saw his true colors. Mrs. Gojo was beaten, including Junior by both Space's father and Space himself. Mrs. Gojo eventually called the cops and Space was taken to an adoptive family. Before Space and Junior were split apart, Space threatened him that he'll come back at him with a vengeance.

"Damn that guy," thought Junior, thinking back on Space's threat. "It's been five years since then and now, out of all places, he's returned to mess up my life. We'll see about that."

As Junior continues to look around cautiously, his problems disappear as Leina and her sisters exit the school. Somehow just from seeing her, Junior's troubles disappear, as though they didn't exist.

"Hey Leina," called out Junior, as he waves his hand. "It's me! Junior!"

Leina catches him waving and runs toward him through the crowd of students. As she catches up to him, she pulls out her phone and shows him an empty contact.

"Junior," said Leina with a blush. "Can I have your number? I'd like to text you sometime."

"S-sure," said Junior, as he grabs Leina's phone and types in his number.

"So glad I could find you after school. Where are your friends?"

"They'll be here in a bit," said Junior, as he hands Leina's phone back. "those guys eventually find me. Also, met another one of my friends in there. His name is Caesar and I have to introduce you to him sometime. Including Mothra."

"Always interested in meeting new people," said Leina, as she puts her phone away.

"Come on, Leina," said Elina, as she grabs Leina's arm and drags her away. "Can't have that guy come home with us."

"See you, Junior," called out Leina, as she gets dragged away.

"See ya!" called out Junior, as he waves to her. "She's lucky to have some good sisters."

"Yo!" called out Rodan from afar with Anguirus beside him. "Quite the ladies' man you are."

"What you talkin' 'bout, Rodey?" asked Junior.

"Every time I see you, you're always with that Leina girl."

"We just became friends," said Junior, as the three friends walk home together. "I feel a great connection between us. We even have a class together."

"Tanaka is good to you," said Angurius.

"Also, I found a hottie in my science class," said Rodan. "Her name is Shizuka and she and I have an interest in ninjas."

"What about you, Anguirus?" asked Junior. "Found any girl in the school you like?"

"Not yet, guys," said Anguirus, as he puts his hands behind his head. "I'll find her soon. Patience is the key."

The walk went silent, until Junior thought back on Caesar's warning of Space.

"Uh, guys," said Junior. "We also have a problem."

"What?" asked the two friends.

"Space is here with his goons. I met Caesar today and he also said that Space is friends with the principal's daughter."

"Damn," said Rodan. "We better not screw things up."

"Don't know what to do if we get kicked out. If Space is really friends with this Aldra girl, then she must be as worse as he is."

"Whatever happens, happens," said Anguirus. "I will gladly accept the consequences of my actions if there's a fight."

"I as well," said Rodan, making Junior smile.

"I'm glad I met you guys back in kindergarten," said Junior. "I still remember saving you guys from that bully… what's his name?"

"Gabra," said Anguirus. "Yeah, that douche got what he deserves. I bet he's just a punk out there."

"Same," agreed Junior and Rodan.

* * *

It's 7 PM, as Junior and Mrs. Gojo (aka Dr. Azusa) eat dinner of a bowl of rice and a side of burger. Mrs. Gojo smiles at her son, as he smiles back, wearing a shirt his father gave him when he was little, but couldn't fit him until now.

"How was your day, Junior?" asked Mrs. Gojo.

"It was great," replied Junior. "Met some cool teachers and… I met a girl."

"Oh?" said Mrs. Gojo, as she gives her son a surprised look. "My son found a cute girl?"

"Stop it, mom," said Junior with a blush. "We just became friends. She even gave me her contact."

"May I have her name?"

"Her name is Leina. Leina Vance."

"Junior, you met a girl from the Vance family?!"

"Is that bad?"

"No! Never! Her mother, Maria Vance was once a great female wrestler who died a month after your father passed. She died of a heart attack in the middle of the ring."

"She… she never told me that."

"Perhaps it is best not to talk to her about it," said Mrs. Gojo before taking another bite of a piece of burger. "Also, I made us some good smoothies that are a mix with fruits."

"Thanks mom."

Mrs. Gojo smiles before the two of them continue to eat their dinner.

"Leina's mom was a wrestler?" thought Junior. "Why didn't she tell me that?"

* * *

Later that night, Junior lies in his bed, reading a novel of an elf looking for a certain crystal to save his kingdom. It's eight O'clock before his phone starts vibrating. On the screen shows a text message from Leina. Junior's eyes lit up as he bookmarks his page and grabs his phone. The text read:

 **You awake?**

Junior replies, as he sends her a reply:

 **I am. Just reading a book before I go to sleep. You?**

Junior waits for a minute for a reply, until:

 **I'm just doing late-night baking. My family is asleep and I wanted to make some cookies for lunch tomorrow. Do you like sugar cookies?**

"She bakes?" said Junior with surprise, before sending a reply.

 **I love those. Is there enough for my friends too? I don't want them to feel left out.**

Junior smiles, as he waits for her reply, which pops up and says:

 **Sure. I can make about eighteen of them. I love baking. Will surprise you guys tomorrow. Good night and see you tomorrow.**

Junior blushes, as he types up a simple:

 **Good night. See you tomorrow**

He puts his phone on the charger and turns off his lamp. He then puts his book on top of his phone, before snuggling himself in. He looks up to the ceiling and slowly shuts his eyes.

"Perhaps this year won't go so bad after al


	3. Chapter 3: Foreigner

Junior walks downstairs, wearing his PJs and phone in pocket in case of some notification from one of his apps. AS he makes his way into the kitchen, his mother isn't there making breakfast. Instead, he finds a note on the counter, which reads:

 **Dear Junior,**

 **Going to work early and I'll be home by eleven tonight. Sorry if I couldn't make you any breakfast, but work calls. Also, make something dinner or go out with your friends. I added some money to your debit card.**

 **Have another great day at school**

 **Love, mom**

 **PS: Take that Leina girl out as well. I can trust whoever you date.**

Junior blushes, as she puts the note back down from where he picked it up.

"Ugh, mom," scoffs Junior, as he walks over to the pantry to find some cereal.

* * *

Anguirus yawns, as he takes an early train towards the school with his backpack on his back. As he sits, he notices a skinny, but odd individual that looks down creepily at this young woman, who Anguirus believes is about a year younger than he is. She wears a white kimono, long black hair, carries a sword on her back, a bag on her right, and a red headband that dangles to her hips. The man pulls out his phone, making the woman unware of what he's doing. Angurius couldn't stand this kind of rubbish, especially in the morning. He stands up and marches toward the man.

"Hey buddy," said Anguirus, as he grips tightly onto the man's wrist. "Why don't you back away from the lady and delete that photo you took."

"Who the fuck, are you to tell me what I can do?!" yelled the man, making everyone, including the young woman look up towards Anguirus and the man.

"Doing what you're doing isn't right and I'd like you to delete that photo or else."

"Or else what? You gonna threaten me with your wit?"

Anguirus smirks, as he toughens up his muscles from within his school uniform. The man smirks and puts his phone in his pocket before making a fighting stance.

"You got guts, buddy," said the man before charging a fist.

Without hesitation, Anguirus grabs his opponents now paused fist, making him give out a chuckle.

"I'll give you one more warning," said Anguirus. "Delete the photo, back away from the lady and things will go a lot smoother."

"Go to hell!" said the man, as he brings his other fist towards Anguirus.

Anguirus grabs the other fist and holds the man's knuckles tightly, before bringing his knee to the man's stomach. Making the man fall to the ground and spitting out a little of vomit. The man looks back up to Anguirus and pulls out his phone.

"H-here, you bastard," said the man, as he goes to his photos and deletes the photo. "Th-there! It's gone! Happy now?!"

"Thank you," said Anguirus, as he cracks his knuckles. "Now go over to where I sat, where you won't be a creep. If I see you doing that again with any other lady on this train when I'm around, I'll break not just your phone, but your bones as well. Now beat it."

The man nods, before staggering to stand up and walks away in pain. As he did, people on the bus clapped for Anguirus, making feel like some sort of hero. He looks back at the young woman, who gives him a nod of approval.

"You okay, Miss?" asked Anguirus, as he sits beside her.

"I am now," she replied. "Thank you."

"Can't stand those kinds of people. He might've sold that picture of you for some sick freaks out there."

"They do that here?" said the young woman with surprise.

"I'm guessing you're a foreigner?"

"I am. I come from the land of Hinomoto and today is my first day of Gainos high."

"Oh, what a coincidence! That's where I'm heading too."

"You're a student?"

"I am. Follow me, I know the way."

"Thank you very much."

"I'm Anguirus," said Anguirus, as he gives her his hand. "My nickname is Angy."

"Nice to meet you, Anguirus," said Tomoe, as the two shake hands. "My name is Tomoe."

"Hope you have a great year at Gainos High. My friends and I are sophomores. What year are you if I may ask?"

"Same."

"If you have any problems or need help finding a place around Tanaka town, come find me."

"You're a saint. I appreciate the help."

 ** _"The bus will come to a complete stop in just a minute,"_** said the speakers of the bus.

"Looks like we're getting close," said Anguirus, as he and Tomoe stand up.

"Sounds like it," agreed Tomoe.

* * *

It's 7:21 AM, as Rodan walks down the sidewalk towards school to catch up with the Junior and those girls from yesterday. As he did, little did he know that Shizuka sneaked behind him, wearing her usual ninja outfit.

"Hiyah!" she shouts, as she gently chops onto Rodan's shoulder with the side of her hand.

"Sweet Tanaka!" she shouts, as he turns around, making a ninja-like stance.

"Gotcha!" she said, getting out a laugh.

"You scared me!" shouted Rodan, as he blushes out of embarrassment.

"I'll have to teach you to be stealthy. I know, because I'm a ninja."

"Sure. I'm down with that. Also, have you ever heard of _Fist of the North Star_?"

"I love _Fist of the North Star_!" Shizuka squeals. "Kenshiro is so badass!"

"I also got news that it's getting a screening on over at the theaters. Wanna go?"

"Wha?! In theaters?! Hell yeah! Let's go!"

As Rodan and Shizuka continue their talk, the two eventually come across Junior, Anguirus, Leina, Leina's sisters, and Tomoe. Shizuka pauses, as her eyes widen.

"Tomoe?!" shouted Shizuka.

The group look over to Rodan and Shizuka, as Tomoe rushes over to Shizuka, as the two give each other a deep hug.

"So good to see a familiar face," said Tomoe.

"I can say the same to you," replied Shizuka, as she breaks the hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again, lady Tomoe," said Shizuka. "Oh! Also, met a new friend. His name is Rodan. We have quite the same interests."

"Nice to meet you, Tomoe," said Rodan, giving her a bow.

"Same to you, Rodan," said Tomoe, as she bows too.

"Looks like you met her, Angy," said Rodan, as he and Tomoe stand up straight.

"You can say that I helped her from a creep," said Anguirus, as he walks up to them.

"A creep?!" said Shizuka and Rodan.

"Yeah, but I taught him a lesson. You should've been there. Anyway, since she says she's new to our school, so I brought her along."

"You are a saint," said Shizuka.

"Hey! Guys!" shouted Junior. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh! Right! Come on!"

The group rush over to the school, as they weren't aware that they were being followed by a male individual. He was full of muscle, had quite a bit of facial hair, brown eyes, a scar under his left eye, and has two teeth poking up from his lower lip. The tooth on the left is small and the other is large. As for his uniform, it's brown, along with a pin of a banana on the left shoulder.

"I finally found you, Junior," said the boy with a snort. "I won't forget what your dad did to my father in the ring."

* * *

It's around lunchtime, as students eat their lunches. As Junior looks around the lunchroom, he spots Leina and her sisters, as they gossip about something. Junior gulps down the lump in his throat and walks up to them.

"Hey there, Leina," said Junior, standing beside her, as she looks up to him from where she sits.

"Hey, Junior. Want to sit with us?" she asked with a smile, that made Junior's heart skip a beat.

"I'd l-like that," said Junior, as he sits beside her and pulls out his lunch.

He pulls out a container of tea and a bento box. As Junior opens it, inside is rice, sausages that look like octopi, and carrots. Junior pulls out a plastic fork before noticing Leina look down at his lunch with a bright and sparkly aura around her.

"What are those little octopuses?" asked Leina.

"Sausage octopi," replied Junior. "I made my own lunch today and yes, I made the sausages look that way. My mom makes them that way and she showed me how. Is it weird?"

"It's not weird, they look adorable."

"Oh," said Junior with a blush. "Would you like to have one?"

"You'd share?"

"Have one. Sharing is caring."

"Thanks, Junior," said Leina, as she takes her plastic fork and stabs into the nearest one and pulls it up to her face. "It looks so cute and yet, edible."

"Sister? What is that?" asked Elina, as she chews on her salad.

"It's a sausage octopi," replied Luna. "Junior shared with me."

Elina looks over to Junior with a scowl, as a dark and purple aura of greed and anger flow around her. Junior looks away and eats his dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" said Claudette, as she looks at the sausage octopi. "If not, I'd like a bite. That looks delicious."

"Claudette," said Junior, as he stabs onto a sausage octopi and holds it to her. "Want one? I have four in case Elina would like one as well."

"I don't want one, thank you," said Elina, as she continues to eat her lunch.

"Geez, Elina," said Claudette, as she pulls the sausage octopi from Junior's plastic fork. "Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud. Be nice to Junior, please. I don't understand why you don't like him."

"A stick-in-the-mud?" said Elina, as she looks over to Claudette disgusted.

"Yeah, that's what you're acting like."

"But why a stick-in-the-mud?"

"It's a metaphor, Elina. You should know better."

Elina growls, as Leina and Claudette place the sausage octopi in their mouths. The two give it a few chews then swallowed.

"Those are delicious," said Claudette, as she and Leina squeal like small girls.

"Junior, you have to teach me how to make these little sausage octopi," said Leina.

"Sure. Sometime I can show you."

"Oh! Say Junior," said Claudette. "Our family is going to have a party on Saturday and we can use a guy like you. What do you say?"

"You want me to make these things for a party full of fancy people? Sure, I'd like to do that. I have nothing planned anyway."

"Oh, good! Father will like you."

"Junior," said Leina. "Father has seen your matches since I was little. He's quite a fan of your father."

"Then that explains how you know of my father when we first met."

Elina mumbles to herself, until she catches sight of a blonde boy with a girl that has long black and white hair, a light green school-girl uniform, light blue kneesocks, three dots on her forehead, and the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen before.

"Junior," said the blonde boy, as he and the girl stop walking. "Look who I found."

"Hey Junior," said the girl. "Remember me?"

Junior looks to see the girl, making his jaw drop.

"M-Mothra?" stuttered Junior, as he stands up with surprise.

"It's me," said Mothra, as she brings her arms up.

"Holy Tanaka!" said Junior, as he hugs Mothra. "So good to see another familiar face around here."

"Caesar told you, right?" asked Mothra, as she and Junior break the hug. "About Space being here?"

"Yes, he has," replied Junior.

"Who is this girl?" interrupts Elina.

"She's my friend Mothra, Elina."

"Nice to meet you, Elina," said Mothra, as she bows to her.

"I like her," thought Elina with a smirk. "I wonder…"

As they go through introductions, the boy wearing the brown uniform spies on them.

"Looks like this could be hard," thought the boy, as he takes another bite into his banana. "Only time will tell, but you, Junior, are going to feel the wrath of Kong Jr."

* * *

As school ends, Junior waves to his friend's goodbye and waits for Leina, nervous about asking her out to dinner. His fingers sweat and steam comes out through his nostrils.

"Don't worry, Junior," thought Junior to himself. "This is only going out for dinner. Nothing romantic what-so-ever."

As he looks over to the school doors, he then spots Leina and her sisters leaving the school. Junior stands up straight and straightens out his uniform. He stretches a hand, getting her to notice him.

"Leina!" shouts Junior, getting her attention.

She rushes over to him and smiles.

"Hey Junior," she said. "What's up?"

"I know this would sound so sudden, but… would you… like to go out and get some dinner? If not, that's okay."

"Oh! Well- "

"She'd love to," interrupted Claudette. "Go on, Leina. Elina and I will tell father about this."

"Hey!" said Elina. "I did not agree to this!"

"Come, Elina," said Claudette, as she drags Elina.

"You better not touch my sister!" shouted Elina, as she and Claudette walk further away.

Leina look at one another blushing, then looked away from each other.

"So… wanna go out and get something to eat?" asked Junior.

"I guess so," she said with a blushful nod.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lovely Evening

**Chapter 4**

 **A Lovely Evening**

Downtown is still lively, as Junior and Leina walk along the sidewalk, looking around the town. As they walk, Junior looks over to Leina with a blush, wanting to say something instead of walking silently beside her.

"So, Leina," said Junior, as he puts his hands behind his head. "What's been going on with school? Classes doing good?"

"Y-yeah," replied Leina. "Everything is going fine."

"Oh… well, where would you like to eat? I don't care what you pick. I'll eat whatever is new to me."

"You'd be willing to eat anything new?"

"Yeah. My mother tells me to try new things, even if it doesn't have to deal with food."

"Your mom sounds pretty smart," said Leina, as she and Junior wait for the light to change.

"Well, she is a doctor," said Junior.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's been a doctor before I was even born."

The light changes, allowing Junior and Leina walking across. As they make it to the other side, Leina catches her eye of a familiar joint that she hasn't been in in years. It's called Burger Lured, a joint that has been in this town since the 80s.

"Hey, Junior," said Leina, tugging on his uniform. "How about that place?"

"Huh?" said Junior, as Leina pointed to the said place.

"Smitty's Burgers?"

"Uh, sure," agreed Junior. "I don't mind a burger."

The two cross the street to their right, then walking down towards the joint. Once they make it, inside are a few people and a few waiters walking around. Junior and Leina take a seat near the window, seeing people pass by.

"Hello, you two," said the waiter, as he stands beside their table. "My name is Mike and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke, please," said Leina.

"Same, please," said Junior.

"I'll be right back with both your drinks and the menus," he said before walking off.

As the two waited, Junor blushes, wanting to start a conversation. Leina looks over to him, smiling softly.

"So, Leina," said Junior. "Do you like reading?"

"I do," said Leina. "Here and there."

"Have you ever read _The Lord of the Rings_?"

"I haven't. I remember seeing boys back in middle school reading it. What's it about?"

"It deals with a hobbit going to Mordor to destroy an evil ring."

"Anything else?"

"There's war, creatures, romance, and magic. Great fantasy story."

"Can you perhaps give me a preview?" asked Leina, as Mike comes back and places their drinks beside them, along with the menus.

"Thank you, Sir," said Junior.

"I'll give you time to think about what you'd two like," he said before walking away to help another customer.

"What is it, you'd like to order?" asked Junior, as Leina holds up her menu. "It's all on me."

"Well… how about… the baconator?"

"I'll have fish and chips."

"Now that we've ordered," said Leina, putting down her menu. "Give me a preview of the story."

"How to begin…Hmm… Oh! It began long ago, in the early years of the second age, the great elven smiths made rings of power. There were nine for mortal men. Seven for the dwarf lords. Three for the tall elf kings. However, there was another ring made unlike all the others. In Mordor, the dark lord Sauron created a ring that will rule them all. Because of the power of the ring, men and elves fought together to end his reign. Prince of the humans, Isuldur, defeated Sauron and took the ring. But because he didn't destroy it, the dark lord's spirit lived on and the ring has a will of its own until it can come back to its master. Isuldur was killed and the ring fell into a river and was never seen again for many years."

"Is that it? It's just gone?"

"The ring was found by two hobbits. Deagol found it, but his cousin Smeagol wanted it for himself. Because of his greed, he killed Deagol and took the ring for himself. After taking the ring, his body began to change into an ugly little creature and was called Gollum, who now lives in the caves of the misty mountains. For five-hundred years, he stayed in that cave and allow the ring to poison his mind. One day, the ring abandoned him and was found by another hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire, but that, is a different story."

"This story sounds good."

"My father read it to me when I was six and I fell in love with it."

"If you don't mind, what was your father like?"

Before Junior could speak, Mike comes back holding a pen and notepad.

"You two ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the Baconator," said Leina.

"I'll go with the fish and chips," said Junior.

"Okay, you two," said Mike, as he writes their orders. "Would you like BBQ sauce on the burger?"

"A little of spice, please," replied Leina.

"Okay, you two," said Mike, as he finishes writing. "I'll be back with your food within about fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Cool," said Junior, before Mike walks away.

"Anyway," said Leina. "Tell me what your father was like?"

"Well," said Junior, thinking back to childhood. "He was… the best father a kid like me can ask for. He'd always come home and gave me and mother hugs. During a fight, he'd always mentions his family before he fights his opponent. Heh, sometimes on Saturdays, we'd take a walk around this wonderful forest outside of town."

"You mean Biollante National Forest?"

"You'd be surprised, but my aunt is the owner of the place."

"Really?! Your aunt owns the place?"

"When I was four, she told me that because of her green thumb, she'd own a forest like the one over in San Francisco."

"Can we one day go there? To Biollante National Forest?"

"Sure," nodded Junior. "My aunt wouldn't mind. However, I hope she isn't too clingy. Sometimes, she'd hug me so hard, I couldn't breathe."

Leina and Junior chuckle before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Your family sounds a lot better than mine."

"Why's that? Your rich and you have three siblings. You're lucky to have sisters."

"They can be a handful at times, but sometimes… I want to be like my mother."

"How so?"

"She was one of the best female boxers, until she died of a heart attack. My father doesn't want me to be like her, but I don't care. I want to be a female boxer just like her."

"Sorry to hear for your loss," said Junior. "Looks like we both lost someone we loved as an idle."

"True…"

"Leina. You can't let your father chose what you want to be. It's your life, you do what you want with it. You are who you choose to be."

"Thanks Junior," said Leina, smiling softly to him. "Those are very nice words."

"My mom always told me to never give up on what you want to become. I too want to be like my father and become a boxer."

"You know, Junior," said Leina. "I'm glad I became friends with a guy like you."

Junior blushes, looking away and taking a sip of his drink. Leina chuckles before taking another sip.

"I was raised by parents who gave me great advice," said Junior, putting his drink down. "Because of my personality, I have many friends who look at me as though I were some sort of prince. If I were in some medieval era, I'd be a great ruler."

"I can see that. Your friends follow you around, including that Caesar guy."

"That guy follows me like a servant, which I find bizarre, but I don't mind."

Time went by, as their orders came. The two ate silently, enjoying their food and company from one another.

 _"If only dad can see me now,"_ thought Junior. _"He'd be surprised that I'm going out with a girl."_

* * *

After eating, Junior and Leina take the bus back to their neighborhood. The bus was a quiet ride, until they drop off a block away from Leina's home. The skies go dark, making Leina a bit afraid of the dark. She clings to Junior, shaking a bit.

"You okay, Leina?" asked Junior.

"J-just afraid of the d-dark," said Leina, stuttering out of fear.

"No prob," said Junior. "Check this out."

Junior's hair glows a light-blue color, making a dim light around the two. Leina gasps, looking at his glowing hair.

"Y-your hair," said Leina. "It's glowing!"

"Have you ever heard of Kaiju Syndrome?"

"Y-yeah," nodded Leina. "A genetic passed down from family member to family member, giving the person strange abilities and allowing them to transform into large monsters."

"My father isn't your average fighter," said Junior. "The fights with him have to deal with these sorts of powers. It's not your average boxing. Think of it as a monster fighting another monster."

"Sounds scary."

"Come," said Junior, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me escort you home."

"Okay," nodded Leina.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Junior stands beside Leina in front of her home, turning off the light from his hair.

"Well," said Junior, taking his hand off her shoulder. "You're home. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for the dinner," said Leina. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome," said Junior, smiling. "Goodnight, Leina."

"Goodnight, Junior," said Leina, waving to him, as she walks up to the door.

Junior waves back before walking home to the right. As he did, he heard quick steps coming from behind, making him quickly turn around to see Leina running up to him.

"Junior," she said, walking ever so closer. "Um… I…"

"Huh?" said Junior, cocking a brow.

Leina stands on her tippy-toes and plants her lips upon his left cheek, making Junior's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Junior," said Leina, giving him a bow before rushing back towards the door.

As she goes inside, Junior places his hand upon his left cheek, feeling his face go burning hot. Suddenly, he gives out am exhale, forming a smoke heart for about five seconds before being blown away by the wind. He walks home happily with a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

The sun shines on a brand-new day at a house two blocks ahead of Junior's home. In one of the rooms slept a boy with light-brown skin and brown hair sleeping with his arms and legs outward with his hands and feet outside of the covers. Suddenly, his clock rings, showing a miner clinging down onto a bell.

"Good morning," said the clock. "Time to get up and get to mining."

The boy opens his orange eyes and leans up before giving out a long yawn. He pulls the covers off, looking down at his brown PJ bottoms and his orange shirt that shows Simon's drill from _Gurren Lagann_.

"Better go wake up, bro," said the boy, as he stands up and walks towards his door.

He exits, walking down the hall and towards the door on the right. He stands in front of it and gives it a few knocks.

"Hey, bro," said the boy. "Time to get up!"

"I'm already up, Megalon!" shouted the brother from the other side. "I'll be in the dining room in a bit! Go make yourself some breakfast!"

"Sure," said Megalon, as he walks away and towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen was their mother, a young woman in her later twenties, wearing a white tanktop and black PJ bottoms, smiling at her son.

"Good morning, honey," said the mom, as Megalon goes into the pantry. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Slept well, mother," said Megalon, pulling out a box of Monster Crunch cereal.

"Where's your brother?"

"He says he'll be down in a bit. He's getting changed."

"You need to take a shower straight after breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, mom," nodded Megalon, making her mother smile.

"I forgot to ask last night, but how do you like the school?"

"I like my teachers," replied Megalon, pouring cereal into his bowl. "I especially like my math teacher. She's quite the score master."

"Better do well in that class then," chuckled the mother.

As Megalon poured down the milk, the brother walks in wearing his school uniform with the color of light green. He wears his red-colored glasses, has pointy hair pointing forward, and has metallic arms after a terrible accident when he was ten. He sits down on his seat with an empty plate in front of him.

"Good morning, Gigan," said the mother. "I made your favorite. Strawberry pancakes."

"Thanks mom," said Gigan with a scoff.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Anything good at school?"

"None of your business," replied Gigan with a grunt.

"Sorry for prying," said the mother, oblivious that the elder son is being rude to her.

"So, bro," said Megalon sitting beside him. "Meet any girls?"

"You know damn well that I don't care about girls," snorted Gigan. "All I care about is getting good grades and one day defeating that bastard Junior."

"You really can hold a grudge, can you?"

"Aren't you angry that you lost to him back in middle school? Don't you feel embarrassed?"

"That's all in the past, bro. I will fight along with you, but seriously, is that all you think about? Fighting? I want to be a miner and find all sorts of minerals and who knows, maybe get some treasure."

"You sound like a child, Megalon. Grow up."

"Dream wrecker."

"Here you go, sweetie," said the mother, as she places a pancake upon Gigan's plate.

"Thanks, mom," said Gigan, as he began cutting.

"Besides carrying a grudge," said Megalon with a mouthful of cereal. "What is it you'd want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be like dad," said Gigan. "I want to be a boxer and be as good as that little shit Junior's dad."

"There you go," said Megalon, after swallowing. "You do have a dream. We all have a dream."

"What else do you want in your future, Megalon?"

"I want… to meet a girl," blushed Megalon. "Someone to treat as a queen."

"You'd make a wonderful husband, honey," said the mom, as she pours syrup onto her pancake pieces.

"Thanks, mom," smiled Megalon, as he and the family ate their breakfast in silence.


End file.
